1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a monitoring apparatus, a computer program and a network for secure storage of data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The growing societal demand for privacy is on a collision course with the increased need for surveillance such as, e.g., camera surveillance, arising from growing crime and civil disputes. As an example, it happens more and more frequent that specific areas, such as, e.g., main city squares, airports or stadiums hosting sports events or rock concerts, need to be watched because of rising crime, expected troubles with unknown groups of people or more general security considerations. On the other hand, the privacy of individuals has become a fundamental right of people. Camera surveillance will obviously be in conflict with the right of privacy and will therefore encounter strong opposition from privacy advocates since it can be seen as encroaching on the rule of law abiding citizens to conduct their affairs without being watched.
From the above, it can be concluded that there is a need to avoid or soften this collision between security and privacy considerations by providing a monitoring apparatus which can monitor events while still preserving the privacy of those being filmed. State of the art closed circuit television (CCTV) cameras and other digital surveillance systems do not provide a solution to this problem.